Amnesia
by xKatherinexPiercex
Summary: My spin, on Chris Redfield's amnesia in Resident Evil 6. Jill being his 'guide' back to regaining his memories. Resident Evil 5 mentions, Lost in Nightmares/Campaign and of course.. some very confusing moments for Chris. This stunning woman comes into his life.. as does a young man. Both of which, seem to want his attention. He loves her.. doesn't he? Jill/Chris/Piers


The door opened, Chris turned to look at whom came in- as did every person. His eyes lingered, as she stepped in, as did every males in the establishment. Some whistled, others propositioned her to sit down, or for lewd sexual acts.

She still only smiled, as she walked toward Chris, eyes asking if she could- to which he nodded and the blonde sat opposite him. A warm smile.. which for some reason... made his head hurt. It was fuzzy.. he could see a woman... in blue.. she always wore that smile.. just for him...

Who was it? What was her name? The woman unzipped the top of her odd leather outfit slightly, revealing a bit of her breasts. A small sigh escaping from her lips as she tilted her head slightly, studying him.

He tried to look as attractive as possible. Earning a giggle from the woman, which for some reason had him grinning like a school boy. She placed a hand on his, stroking it softly she looked about to speak- but hesitant.

"Chris."

A melancholy feeling swept over him, like a tsunami wave. With just one word.. images picked up.. he was in some.. mansion, throwing the blue wearing woman across a broken balcony.. she played the piano.. killing monsters.. kicking monsters, jumping out of a window as he hurriedly ran to her.

"Chris. You don't... remember me? No.. of course you don't. I'd tell you, but I was told you have to remember on your own."

She repeated his name, giving her his immediate attention. Staring at her with earnest- trying to be anyway, overeager attentiveness. She bit her lip, shooting him an apologetic look. He shook his head, it wasn't her fault.

"You don't need to apologize."

She grinned at his response. Her leather covered hand still caressed his fingers, he wouldn't lie- the sex appeal on this woman... was so high.. so devastating. Why she came to _him _was still a mystery.. why he _felt _he _knew _her and had seen her before.

She unzipped her outfit a little more, earning hoots from the others, he turned away to glare at all of them. He felt a slight tug on his hand, she removed the cutlery from his hand, pushing his steak aside. Placing his hand between her breasts.

He didn't understand, taking it as some sort of sexual act. Offering her a half confused, half aroused look. Her very serious look faded, as she smiled and chuckled slightly. He couldn't help but do the same.

"Chris.. these scars.. don't you.. remember?"

She moved his hand, and he focused. What she wanted him to see... to touch.. he was going back in. Something in his mind, began to tug- pull like tug-of-war trying to stay conscious with her, but she seemed to nod for him to go.

Those scars.. holes.. where'd they come from? The blonde woman seemed patient, her icy blue eyes scanning him. Looking every bit concerned for him as... the world faded away- at least for him the walls peeled away. He was in some sort of.. rock structure.

'The odds are fair.. two.. on two... right, _'

The mans lips moved, but no noise came.. as the blonde woman gave him a look, nodding. He and.. Sheva.. was that her name? Fought.. W..Wesker. That was it. Sheva and he fought Wesker and... nothing.

Her name didn't come to mind. Wesker left.. J... her name disappeared as fast as it came. The man gloated, as she kicked Sheva into the wall, grabbed him by the arm and pinned him like he was nothing more than a.. fly.

'Nice move, Chris. Now that your.. partner has arrived... I'll leave you two to.. catch up.'

Chris struggled, the woman's grip was harder than steel. He couldn't break it- trying to call out to her.

'Pull yourself together! Wake up.. _! _ Valentine!'

She let go, struggling as she murmured his name under her breath disoriented. Wesker put on his taunting smirk as he began to play with his phone. Jill stared around, Chris in disbelief he'd gotten through to her.

'Still resisting.. at such an advanced stage. Commendable, yet futile.'

He pressed a button, running into the elevator, the doors shut as Chris pounded on them- the woman's screams of pain getting louder.

'What did you do to her!?'

No answer, the doors shut. She ripped the top of the suit down, exposing some sort of.. device. Sheva and he, began their assault trying to remove it. Both getting shot at- she had her machine gun pointed at his head.. but didn't pull it.

That was when, he _knew _his partner was resurfacing, as she had some control remaining. They removed, and smashed it, she fell weak.. bleeding from those holes.. encouraging them to go on, leave her- she'd be fine.

He didn't want to leave her. She was weak, and he.. couldn't bare to lose her again. As the doors closed, her reassuring smile.. didn't help it any less.. his arm reached for her- but it was too late. Sheva stared at him, with concern.

"Valentine.."

He murmured, her face full of hope, as she looked at him with a nod. His hand squeezed hers, heart pounding he _knew _her. He.. saved her.. fought her.. _loved _her. But.. who was she? Why was she.. so important? Blue.. to purple.. brunette.. to blonde..

"That's me. Valentine. I remember.. how you used to say 'Be mine, Valentine' when we could never get Valentine's dates. It was the corniest thing, a girl ever heard. But.. within that little sentence I found mysel-"

The doors were opening, she pulled out of his hand, the BSAA had arrived. Jill stood and got ready to run, Chris reached for her. Looking lost, more than ever and confused. She wished she could stay.. but...

"If you need me, call me. I'll be there."

He didn't know her name. How was he.. Valentine? She ran out of the building, as a male sat where she previously had been. He couldn't help but be icy- he called him 'captain' told him he needed to return to his former 'glory' Chris Redfield.

Reluctantly, he nodded and stood- paying his bill and leaving the establishment. Eyes lingering on where the woman had been sitting.. where she left.. and how his companionship had been changed. From... a woman he loved. To.. a younger man Piers?

Suited up, ready for combat. Evading questioning by the news reporters, Piers pushing them out of his way. He nodded, in stead of saying his thanks. To which the younger male seemed pleased with- like a praised child.

They kicked a door loose, killing off enemies. Their corpses dissolving, he searched them, taking ammo clips. They resumed with the mission, aim.. shoot.. fire. With this, more blocks seemed to come loose.

'Get out of my way!'

Was that to.. him? The woman's voice heard once more, he shook his head, she tackled him out of the way as a large hammer hit the ground. Every bit concerned for him, as she looked down, breathing hard.

She rolled them out of the way, as once more it smashed where they stood. Good thing, this creature was slow. She ran behind it, shooting the eye- it fell, Chris punched it, she kicked it and the two resumed firing until it died.

'Chris.. what's wrong with you? You nearly died back there. Are you okay? Can you proceed with the mission? If not.. I'll radio headquarters. I can go it solo, if you're not up to the task.'

His eyes wide, so many thoughtful things. Even to the point of doing something so dangerous.. alone so he wouldn't be in trouble. Saving his life. Not once, did the woman complain about herself. He could see it- blood. Was it his? Or hers?

He touched it- the blood wasn't from him.. it was from her. Looking over, there was some on the bars, her arm bled slightly. Touching it, gently the woman winced and tried to pull it away, he held her arm tightly.

'Valentine.. let me bandage it.'

She looked away, her smile slightly disappeared, as she nodded.

'So.. we've.. resorted to last names? Do you.. want me to call you Redfield?'

She sounded more wounded from his words, than her actual physical wounds. She didn't once make eye contact, he shook his head.

'No. I think I hit my head, a little harder _ call me whatever you like.'

Once again, her name was omitted, she nodded and smiled. The two stepping over the corpse, killing a zombie and moving cautiously downstairs. The wall broke, as another stepped through, Chris tackled Jill out of the way.

'You bailed me out back there..'

She smiled, which of course he returned as they killed off the monster.

'Don't mention it.'

They were surrounded, just Piers and Chris remained of Alpha team. Lots of these things.. crowded the rooftops. A swift, blue cloaked figure dropped down.

"Oh. Great."

Piers groaned, pointing his gun at it, Chris grabbed the rifle pointing it downward shaking his head. He stared back at his captain, not catching on to why they shouldn't open fire. It pulled out two matching scorpion machine guns, aiming them at the enemy.

"Help?"

Piers asked, Chris nodded.

"She's gonna help us. I met her before.."

Piers didn't question it, both opening fire as she did the same. Putting the guns back, resorting to hand-to-hand combat. They were once again, surrounded waiting for Bravo to join them. Chris and Piers watched, while she did the same tactics like she'd done to Chris/Sheva prior.

Hits were harder, even some made Chris flinch, both were a little too preoccupied staring at her, as enemies assaulted the pair, they easily took care of them. The blue woman stood still, wearing that ever so familiar smile he'd gotten accustomed to.

Reinforcements arrived, everyone had their guns ready to fire at her, before Chris could stop them- she threw the cloak, the squadron opened fire, and she was gone. At least.. she'd gotten away. Jill observed them, from the rooftop. Opening fire on her.. she'd need to be more careful.

She couldn't be spotted, otherwise they'd all reveal who she was. And Chris.. didn't figure it all out yet. So.. she'd have to be patient and wait a little longer. Hell, it had taken headquarters that long to tell her where he was. She could wait.. a bit more.

Chris saw Jill, following her into a building. The blonde held a sniper, wearing that smile of hers- that drove him crazy. Thinking about her.. seeing her like that.. she unzipped more of her battlesuit, exposing more of her body to him.

He swallowed, arousal evident. She sat on the bar, legs neatly folded looking every bit seductive. Kissing her, passionate- hard. A bit of resistance, but nonetheless continued, removing clothing off of her.

"Captain"

Sniper dropping to the floor, with a thunk. More kissing, he progressed downward- and finally once he finished.. began entering. Grabbing on his clothing- tight.. so tight.. on both the grabbing and of course.. entering.

Within moments, it was over. Happy for once, the rest of his squadron had disappeared completely. Kissing, even while getting dressed.. until.. he noticed. That sniper.. was Piers' not hers. Looking back up, it was _Piers _who stood in the place of the woman.

Looking slightly traumatized. He even had that.. hickey he'd placed on... _'her' _neck. All the blood drained from Chris' face. Realizing what he'd done.. with_ who_. Piers picked up his rifle, and resumed as if nothing happened.

He should have realized- from the moment he heard the word 'captain' escape from _'her' _lips.

"Piers.. I.."

Trying to defuse the situation between them both.

"Captain... Chris. Don't worry about it. It's.. something I too wanted. I just.. didn't realize you did this _badly_."

Piers looked into his scope, while saying this. Chris blinked. A statue.. wanted..? But Chris.. couldn't.. well. He _did _the deed. But that was because.. he thought _he _was _her _not.. he wasn't.. shaking his head, he'd have to explain later.


End file.
